


[podfic of] Ain't Nothing But A Label, by synonomy

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Touring, Voyeurism, as a way to come out, background FWB, slight jealousy but overall a non-issue, trying to get caught, undernegotiated but consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of Ain't Nothing But A Label by synonomySummary-Frank thought Gerard was straight. Until he didn't.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	[podfic of] Ain't Nothing But A Label, by synonomy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kink Meme Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771611) by [synonomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy/pseuds/synonomy). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/Ain'tNothingButALabel%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Ain't%20Nothing%20But%20A%20Label.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [synonomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy/pseuds/synonomy) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://synonomy.livejournal.com/19583.html)! This is my favorite kind of voyeurism fic- someone getting caught in the act and all the goodbad naughtiness and sexual tension, but with the resolution showing that the person wanted to be seen all along. 

This podfic is a part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. It was originally recorded on April 11, 2012. 

I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
